Many people own a pet or a companion animal. A pet, such as a dog or a cat, may live in the household of its human owner. The pet owner may take care of his pet, which in turn may provide companionship and enjoyment to its owner.
Many countries or cities require pet owners to restrain their pets in public places. Particularly, legislation may require a dog owner to hold the dog by a leash in public areas. The leash may allow the dog owner to restrain the dog, to prevent the dog from biting or frightening people or from causing damage to property, protecting the dog from vehicular traffic, to prevent the dog from getting lost or getting far away from its owner. Furthermore, a leash may be used as a method of communication between a dog owner and his dog, and may ensure control over the dog during training sessions.